Winning Hawaii
by LIZard123
Summary: **Completed!**While down in Hawaii, Gordo discovers his true feelings for Lizzie. Lizzie is also trying to figure out what Gordo really is. Will they figure it out in time? And, does Lizzie know these people who she's chatting with in the Southern Flor
1. Getting Ready For Hawaii

Winning Hawaii Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing stuff for Fan Fiction! LoL Summary: While in Hawaii, Gordo discovers his TRUE feelings for someone. Is she the right one? Does she feel the same? Find out on...WINNING HAWAII! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1: Get ready for Hawaii! ((Lizzie's POV))  
  
"Can you say Hawaii?" I asked Gordo & Miranda over the phone. I just finished raising up the money for the trip. It was just in 2 days! I SO excited! A whole bunch of high schools in the area are going to take a trip to Hawaii for the summer. Well, just a month, but, hey, it's something!  
  
"Yeah, I can! Hawaii!" Gordo replied into the phone.  
  
"Nice Gordo." Miranda said. "Should be fun though. I can't wait!  
  
"Ditto!" I exclaimed. "What about you Gordo?" No reply. "GORDO! Hello?"  
  
"Huh what?" He asked coming back to Earth.  
  
"He was off in Gordo land!" I said to Miranda. "Are you excited Gordo?"  
  
"I guess." Gordo said.  
  
"Oh," I started to say to Miranda. "we are going to HAVE to go sh." But Gordo cut me off.  
  
"Don't say It Lizzie! We were just there yesterday!" Gordo yelled.  
  
"SHOPPING!" Miranda yelled at Gordo. She laughed. "Come on, Gordo. You HAVE to go with us!"  
  
"Yeah! Please?" I pleaded.  
  
"Fine! I'll come! Besides, my little cousin is here & .. Scottie! No! That's my video camera! It's not a toy! NO! It's not suppose to bend like that! STOP! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Gordo hung up.  
  
"Well, that didn't sound good! Hope his camera is fine!" I stated.  
  
"Me too. Well, I'll come by later & we'll go to the mall!" Miranda said.  
  
"Alright. 'Bye!" I hung up & decided to go on my laptop & check me e-mail.  
  
After I checked my mail, a window came up for a chat. It was between high schools in south Florida. First, I had to make up a pen name, then I was in the chat.  
  
East*Coast*Girlie*123 has just logged in. Struck_By_Her23: Hey East! East*Coast*Girlie*123: Hey Struck. GuLfOfMeXiCo7: So, how is everyone? East*Coast*Girlie*123: Fine! All*American~Cheer: Ditto. FrOdObAgGiNsFan*`*`LOTR: Cool. Good_Lookin_Guy: Fixen my haire. East*Coast*Girlie*123: Good Lookin', you know you spelled 'hair' wrong! LoL Good_Lookin_Guy: Oh, Oops! Struck_By_Her23: I'm in trouble! GuLfOfMeXiCo7: Why is that Struck? Struck_By_Her23: See, I like my best friend, more than a friend. What should I do? All*American~Cheer: Get her some flowers & a box of chocolates! She'll LOVE that! FrOdObAgGiNsFan*`*`LOTR: Take her to a science museum! I impressed my old girlfriend with that one. GuLfOfMeXicO7: Recite a beautiful play for her! She'll get weak at the knees! Good_Lookin_Guy: Fix you hair! Struck_By_Her23: My hair doesn't move! East*Coast*Girlie*123: LoL! Talk to her about it! That's what I'd want if someone actually liked me! Struck_By_Her23: But I'd feel so embarrassed! Plus, what if she didn't feel the same?! East*Coast*Girlie*123: Well, then just follow your heart. It will tell you what's right! GuLfOfMeXiCo7: You sound like one of my best friends! He's like in love with my other best friend. He's never told me, but I can tell just by the way he looks at her! He just denies it. And if he doesn't act soon, she'll be taken!  
  
Struck_By_Her23: Thanks Mexico. I think! GuLfOfMeXiCo7: Your welcome! Well, I got to motor! See ya! Struck_By_Her23: Bye! East*Coast*Girlie*123: See ya! GuLfOfMeXiCo7 logged off at 3:30 Struck_By_Her23: Me Too! Bye room! East*Coast*Girlie*123: Ditto! Bye! Struck_By_Her23: Thanks for the advice East! East*Coast*Girlie*123: Anytime! Struck_By_Her23 logged off at 3:32 East*Coast*Girlie*123 logged off at 3:33  
  
Well, that was interesting! A lot of nice people were in there! I'll have to go back. I guess I should get started on my Chem. homework.  
  
I was only working on my homework for 5 minutes until I got bored. I decided to call Gordo. I don't know, but, I seemed to like to talk to him a WHOLE lot more. Who knows!  
  
I dialed his number & it rang twice until he picked up.  
  
"Hello?" He sounded out of breath & depressed.  
  
"Gordo?" I asked.  
  
"Lizzie. Hi." I heard him sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Scottie. He almost broke my camera, turned over the waste basket, ripped my curtains in half, & broke my closet door!" Gordo yelled slightly.  
  
"Oh. That bad huh?" I felt kind of bad for him.  
  
"Yeah. I actually can't wait to go to the mall! Did I just say that?" He laughed. So did I.  
  
"Well, if you need to get out of your house, you can always come over here & help with my Chem. homework!" I said persuasively. "You KNOW you want to!" I laughed.  
  
"I think I will. I'll see you in a bit. I just have to lock my door!" Gordo said.  
  
"Okay! See you in a bit!" Then I hung up. I don't what was going on. Every time I talk or see Gordo, it's like I have butterflies in my stomach. It's can't be what I think it is. It just can't!  
  
After Gordo got here, we worked on my Chem. homework for about 5 minutes, but we got bored quickly & started to watch TV.  
  
Just then, Lanny came in. He looked around. He ran out of the room quickly.  
  
I looked over at Gordo. ""Man, he's creepy."  
  
"No. He's not creepy. He's just." Gordo couldn't find the word. "Yeah, he is creepy." I laughed.  
  
"Lizzie! Gordo! Miranda's here!" Jo McGuire yelled from the front door.  
  
"Okay Mom!" I jumped up & ran to the door. Gordo followed behind at a slow walk.  
  
"Come on, Gordo! We want to get to the mall BEFORE it closes!" Miranda yelled from the porch.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gordo said walking even slower just to tick Miranda off.  
  
After about a half an hour of shopping & 3 bags of clothes for each Miranda & I, (Gordo only had one) she walked away from Gordo & I to follow some guy.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Gordo said out of the blue.  
  
"Your always hungry, Gordo!" I said matter-of-factly.  
  
"True." He said after thinking about it. "But now I'm REALLY hungry!"  
  
"Ice cream?" I asked & he nodded franticly.  
  
"I wonder where Miranda is." Gordo said while eating his ice cream.  
  
"Jealous?" I asked curiously.  
  
"You wish!" He laughed.  
  
I rolled my eyes. He just laughed. "Shut up, Gordo." But he didn't. So, I took some ice cream off my cone & put it on his nose.  
  
"Hey!" He wiped it off his nose & put some on mine.  
  
I gasped & wiped it off.  
  
Then again, maybe it IS what I think. It wouldn't be SO bad!  
~*~*So, how do you like it? What DOES Lizzie think? How does Gordo REALLY feel? Who's the hot guy Miranda is following around? Does Lizzie know any of those people in the Southern Florida High School Chat? Find out in the next episode ((LoL)) of..WINNING HAWAII!~*~* !*!*LIZard123!*!*  
  
~*~*P.S.: If there are any mistakes or anything, please write them in your reviews! I would REALLY like it ~*~* 


	2. New Friends & The Plane Ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing! A/N: First off, I would like to thank the people who reviewed! Next, I would like to apologize for the chat on the last episode. And I know I said that in the last chapter, they would be leaving in 2 days. Well, this should 1 day till, but I don't feel like it. I just want to get them to Hawaii! So please excuse me for that! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: New Friends & the Plane Ride ((Lizzie's POV))  
  
Yesterday went by fast. All I did was pack, pack, pack. And well, think about Gordo. I know, I know! But, these days, all I can do is think about him! I HAVE to get over it! He IS my best friend!  
  
Anyway, I woke up at 5:00am this morning! It was still dark out! I quickly took a shower so I would have time to pick out what I wanted to wear. I picked out a pair of orange Capri's & a pink & orange top. I also put my hair in two French braids. I looked myself over in the mirror.  
  
Before we left at 6:15, I had checked my bags at least 15 times. I want to make sure everything was there. We got to the airport at 6:55. While checking my bags in, I made a friend. Her name was Cornelia Jane or, as she told me to call her, C.J. ((A/n: If you read my other story, I used at name there too! I just love that name! Also, I have never been on a plane, so bare with me.)) She had just moved here from Maine. Her mother got her in this trip so she could make some friends before school started. She just so happened to be going to our school.  
  
We finally checked our bags in & began looking for out gate. ((A/N: Is that what it's called?)) We finally found it & C.J. & I walked over to Miranda & Gordo. (My mother was talking to Mrs. Gordon)  
  
"Hey! I see you made a new friend!" Miranda stated. "Hi. I'm Miranda. And that's Gordo." She pointed to Gordo, who seemed to off in GordoLand again.  
  
"Gordo!" I yelled in his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Hi" He replied.  
  
"Pay attention!" I yelled then rolled my eyes. "This is C.J. She just moved here from Maine."  
  
"Hello." C.J. smiled at Miranda & Gordo, who was looking off into space again.  
  
"Don't mind him." I said to C.J. "He's not usually like this." Then as an after thought, I said, "Not ALL the time." Miranda & C.J. laughed.  
  
"Gate 43 for Hawaii is now boarding!" A voice said over the intercom.  
  
"Come on, Gordo!" I said walking away. "GORDO!"  
  
"Oh, sorry." He followed me.  
  
"Bye, Mom!" I said giving her a hug.  
  
"Bye, hunny!" She said hugging me tighter.  
  
"Mom! I can't breathe!" I coughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry." She said letting me go.  
  
"Bye!" I yelled behind me as I dragged Gordo with me on the tunnel that takes to the plane.  
  
"Ouch!" He yelled.  
  
"HAHAHA!" I laughed.  
  
Once we finally got in our seats, I was beginning to get a little frightened. Gordo, who was sitting on my left hand side, took notice. "Is everything okay Lizzie?"  
  
"Not quite!" I said in a high-pitched voice.  
  
He took my hand. "You've been on a plane before. Don't worry."  
  
"Yeah, but." I could think of a good reason.  
  
"Lizzie?" Some said behind me. I turned around to see Ethan writing in a notebook.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"How do you spell Hawaii?" He asked. Gordo laughed beside me.  
  
I tried to keep a laugh in myself. "H-a-w-a-I-I"  
  
"Thank you!" Ethan said as I turned around.  
  
I just looked at Gordo & burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Miranda asked us as she turned around. Her & C.J. were sitting in front of us.  
  
I tried to speak but I was laughing too hard. I pointed behind me.  
  
"Ethan. Can't. Spell." Gordo started but was laughing too hard to continue.  
  
"Ethan?" C.J. asked.  
  
"This REALLY cute guy that's sitting behind Lizzie. The only problem is, he's as dumb as wall paper!" Miranda said starting to laugh.  
  
"Wall paper has a higher I.Q. than Ethan!" Gordo said calming down.  
  
"We we'll be taking off in 2 min." The pilot announced from the cock-pit.  
  
I started to get nervous again. "Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh!"  
  
Gordo took my hand again. "You're going to be fine Lizzie." He said.  
  
Miranda looked at Gordo. She shook her head smiling & turned around.  
  
As the plane began to move, I closed my eyes & buried my head into Gordo's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. He held me close until we were up in the air.  
  
"Now, that wasn't SO bad, was it?" He asked.  
  
I wanted to say 'Not with you holding me, it wasn't!' But, of course, I didn't say that, but I did say, "Not SO bad!" He just laughed then pulled out his video camera.  
  
"This is Elizabeth Brook McGuire, whom is just getting over the experience of 'lift off'. Does Lizzie look green to you? She does to me. Hopefully she'll turn around & barf on Ethan Craft, whom is STILL trying to make the first 'A' that goes in 'Hawaii'. We'll check up on him later!" Gordo said.  
  
"GORDO!" I yelled turning the camera off. "You know, your NEVER going to impress a girl THAT way!"  
  
"Oh, really?" He asked pouting. "Your not impressed?"  
  
"Not really." I said smiling. He smiled back.  
  
"I HATE to brake up the flirting that's going on here, but I'm bored!" Miranda said, turning around. Gordo & I blushed. "That's what I thought."  
  
"We're SO sorry madam Miranda. We'll entertain you RIGHT away!" Gordo said rolling his eyes. I laughed.  
  
"You have to do WHATEVER I wish!" Miranda said laughing.  
  
"Miranda. You wouldn't!" C.J. said joining in.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" She replied.  
  
"Gordo! Look what you got us into! I DON'T like that look in Miranda's eyes!" I said looking at Miranda.  
  
"Whatever she says can't be THAT bad." Gordo replied laughing.  
  
"Then kiss her Gordo." Miranda said with a strait face. "Come on. You KNOW you want to."  
  
"Whoa! That is where I draw the line!" I said to Miranda. It's not that I didn't want Gordo to kiss me. I did! But, not in front of everyone. If Gordo & I were meant to kiss, I'd want it to be special.  
  
"What do you have to say Gordo?" Miranda asked him. There was no reply. I looked over at Gordo, who was off in Gordo Land.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "There MUST be something interesting in Gordo Land, because he's there more than he is here!" I stated.  
  
"Whatever." Miranda, looking disappointed, turned back around to talk to C.J.  
  
I decided to see who else was on the trip. Behind me, I saw Larry, Brook, Parker, & Kate. As I looked to my side, I saw this REALLY cute guy that I had never seen before. He turned to me & I blushed.  
  
"Hey." He said smiling at me.  
  
"Hey." I smiled back.  
  
"I'm Cory Jacobs." He said.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire." I said back. He just smiled at me while looking me over. He kind of creeped me out, so I looked away. I mean, yeah, he WAS cute, but scary at the same time.  
  
"Making a new friend?" Gordo asked me. He looked over at Cory, who was still looking me over.  
  
"I guess." I said trying to forget Cory. "Can you switch me seats? He's scaring me."  
  
"Sure." He got up & let me sit be the window. "Just promise I can lean over you to look at Hawaii when we fly over."  
  
"Okay." I smiled at him.  
  
After like 12 hours, we finally saw the island of Hawaii. It was amazing. And the water, it was really blue. Gordo, of course, was filming "The First Sight Of Hawaii". He talking to himself, rather the camera, then referring back to me. He asked Miranda about something but she wouldn't answer him because he taped her sleeping.  
  
Well, this is it! We're landing! Please let us live! Please!  
~*~*So, how did you like? Hopefully you thought it was good.~*~* 


	3. Finally here!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except Cornelia Jane Wallas, Cory Jacobs and the new guys mentioned in this chapie.  
  
A/N: I know that the last 2 chapters have been rather boring and I know it. I just wanted them to get to Hawaii. This chapter will be a little more interesting, I hope! I would also like to thank my reviewer! Either this story is REALLY bad or no one is reviewing!  
  
On with the story! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3: Finally Here! ((Lizzie's POV))  
  
As we got off the plane, we were each given to beautiful lays ((The flowers. I'm not sure how it's spelled, so please excuse that.)) Gordo got out his camera again & faced the camera his way.  
  
"We have just got off the plane & I'm sporting two lays as I walk down the plane's runway!" He stated to the camera. The he pointed the camera at me. "Don't I look pretty, Lizzie?" He asked me batting his eyelids in a girly way.  
  
"Absolutely gorgeous! You're on your way to being the next hot model!" I said.  
  
Miranda took the camera away from Gordo & said to it. "Either the heat is going to him, or he's COMPLETELY LOST HIS MIND!" I laughed.  
  
C.J. took the video camera away from her. "I'll go with the second one!"  
  
"Okay! That's enough!" Gordo said. "I want my camera back." He chased after C.J., laughing.  
  
This is when I kind of got green-eyed. But, that didn't last long.  
  
C.J. passed the camera to me. I began to run with it. "Whatcha gonna do now Gordo?" I asked him in a flirty way.  
  
He was right behind me though. He grabbed me by the waist to keep me from running. He whispered in me ear, "Gotcha." His breath tickled the back of my neck. He then began tickling me.  
  
"AH! Gordo! NO! Stop!" I yelled at him through laughter. He took his camera away & laughed.  
  
"HAHA!" He then stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes at him & we both started laughing.  
  
"ATTENTION PLEASE!" Mrs. Guanine yelled over all the commotion. "Thank you. Now our busses should be here any minute. They will take us to the hotel, which we are staying at. There I will give you all the rules. Now please behave on the busses. It is a rather LONG ride!"  
  
"Great!" Miranda said. "A long plane ride. Now a long BUS ride! At least on the planes we could WALK!" We all laughed.  
  
Miranda, on the bus, ended up sitting with the 'Hot Guy' from the mall. C.J. was sitting with a new guy named Chaz. I ended up sitting with Gordo.  
  
Gordo was sitting by the window filming everything that we passed.  
  
"Is that thing going to be glued to your hands the WHOLE trip?" I asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, no. I'll put it down when we eat & go to sleep." He said smiling.  
  
"Very funny!" I said turning around to talk to Miranda. But that didn't last long because she was talking to the 'Hot Guy'. I sighed turning back around.  
  
"Am I boring you, McGuire?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much!" I said smiling.  
  
He picked up his camera. "Here we are with Elizabeth Brook McGuire. She rather bored & annoyed." He shot the camera a little over my shoulder. "But Miss McGuire is getting stared at by Creepy Cory!" He said laughing.  
  
I turned around to see Cory staring at me again. "What?!" I asked him rather annoyed.  
  
He just winked at me & turned away. I turned back to Gordo. "EW!"  
  
"Looks like someone's got the hots for you, Lizzie!" Gordo said laughing.  
  
"Oh, joy. Oh, rapture! Watch me scream." I said dully.  
  
"That happy, huh?" Gordo asked. I nodded. "Gordo looked out the window as we slowed to a holt. "Wow! That is SOME hotel!" Gordo said amazed.  
  
"All those rooms must be suite sized!" I exclaimed.  
  
"It's even Ocean Front!" Miranda said from behind me.  
  
"This is SO cool!" Gordo said. I grinned.  
  
Mrs. Guanine stood up in the front of the bus. All went quite. "Now, even though you are on vacation, there are still some ground rules. First off, you are aloud to visit each other in their rooms, but by 11 o'clock, you MUST be in your own rooms. If not, you will be suspended from the day's activities." She looked around at everyone. "Next, everyday, a maid comes in your room to clean up. Like, to give you new sheets & that stuff. Please, DON'T leave your rooms COMPLETELY messy. Also, no running up & down the hallways. You all know that rule." She added dully. "Today, we are just going to stay in the hotel. Dinner is at 6:00. Now here are your rooming assignments." Mrs. Guanine pulled out a piece of paper.  
  
"When I call your name & room number, come up to receive your key & you may get off the bus. Room 301. David Gordon, Travis Grendin, Ethan Craft, & Cory Jacobs."  
  
Gordo whispered, "Great!" before getting up. He was followed by Miranda's 'Hot Guy'. Then Cory Jacobs. Ethan Craft was staring out the window.  
  
"Mr. Craft! Come on!" Mrs. Guanine yelled to him, impatiently. Ethan got up & walked off the bus.  
  
"Room 302. Miranda Sanchez, Cornelia Jane Wallas, Kate Sanders, & Elizabeth McGuire." I got up excited about 2 of my roommates. Maybe Kate won't be THAT bad.  
  
Miranda grabbed the key & jumped off the bus. We all retrieved our bags & headed into the hotel.  
  
A man dressed in a fancy tux, took the key from Miranda & looked at it. "Follow me." Was all he said. The elevator ride didn't take that long.  
  
The man showed us our room & walked away. As Miranda was opening our door, I heard Gordo shout, "ETHAN! NO! That's not meant to be thrown around!" I laughed.  
  
We walked into our room & our mouths dropped. It was huge! There were four king sized beds with there own dressers & nightstands. There were also two bathrooms. A large television was placed up against a wall. The window had a beautiful view of the ocean.  
  
"I call the bed by the window!" I screamed & ran over to it. Kate laughed. She walked over to the bed next to mine.  
  
"Do any of you mind?" She asked. We all shook our heads. "I just want to say that I'm tired of fighting & I would like to be friends." I smiled at Kate & she smiled back.  
  
"Well," Miranda started, then smiled. "Okay."  
  
"Sure, even though I was never fighting with you in the first place!" C.J. said laughing. She threw her suitcases on the floor & started to put clothes in her dresser. Kate, Miranda, & I did the same.  
  
After we unpacked, we decided to watch some TV. I gazed longingly out the window for sometime. The bright blue ocean's waves were striking the beach lightly. It looked so welcoming.  
  
"Lizzie!" Kate said, waving her hand in my face. "It's time for dinner!" I jumped up & walked out of the room.  
  
We sat down at a table with 8 chairs. Gordo, the 'Hot Guy', & Chaz, C.J.'s friend, ended up sitting with us. Then Cory decided to come over.  
  
"Hey Liz. Can I sit here?" He gestured to the chair on my left.  
  
"It's kind of full." I said looking around the table.  
  
"But there IS one more chair left & you KNOW you want me to sit next to you." He said flirty.  
  
"Is that so?" I asked. Then I pushed to chair over on the floor so that is glided across the smooth floor. "Sorry, but no chairs are left."  
  
"I like them feisty!" he said before walking away.  
  
"I SO just lost my appetite." I said discussed.  
  
"That was.interesting." Miranda said to me, but I was glaring at Gordo.  
  
"GORDO!" I yelled a little too loudly. "You were taping that!?"  
  
"Yes, yes I was." He smiled.  
  
"I hate you. I really do." I said to him.  
  
"You know you love me." He said acting like Cory.  
  
"That's it. Yeah."  
  
After dinner, I went strait to bed. I was so excited for tomorrow.  
~*~*So? How was it? I know that it's kind of boring, but it will get better. I promise! So REVIEW!~*~*  
  
LIZard123 


	4. Not Talking To You

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Cornelia Jane Wallas, Cory Jacobs, Travis Grendin, & Chaz Anthony.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 4: Not Talking To You  
  
I woke up to the sound of yelling. The only thing is, it wasn't coming from our room. I got up & put my robe on & walked out into the hallway. It was coming from Room 301. Gordo's Room.  
  
"You'd better watch what you say Cory!" I heard Gordo say. "I SWEAR, if you touch her."  
  
"You'll what?" Cory asked with sarcasm. "Put my on tape?" He laughed.  
  
"Gordo!" I heard Travis say. "He's not worth it."  
  
"Let me go Travis!" Gordo yelled at him.  
  
"Just don't hit him." Travis said back.  
  
"Whatever." Gordo said opening the door. He walked out & slammed it shut. He jumped when he saw me. "Lizzie? What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Touch who?" I asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"If Cory touches who?" I asked again.  
  
"Oh, no one." He said blushing.  
  
"THAT didn't sound like no one." I stated.  
  
"You REALLY want to know?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"You." He said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You. If he touches you."  
  
"What? I can't take care of myself?!" I said, angry.  
  
"You should have heard him, Lizzie!" Gordo said defending himself.  
  
"You know what? I don't want to hear it." I said walking back into my room.  
  
"Lizzie! Wait!" He said but I was already closing the door.  
  
"What was that about?" Miranda asked me from her bed.  
  
"I have two immature boys fighting for me." I said walking back to my bed.  
  
"Really? Who?" Kate asked.  
  
"Gordo & Cory." I said climbing back in bed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" C.J. said.  
  
"Not 'AAAAAWWWWWW' I'm upset with Gordo. He thinks I can't take care of myself!" I said.  
  
"He loves you, McGuire." Kate said.  
  
"Yeah & pigs can fly!" I said.  
  
"Well, they better start growing their wings!" Miranda said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" I asked.  
  
"Get a clue!" Kate yelled at me. "Like I told you in 8th grade! You obviously forgot that issue!"  
  
"Gordo & I talked about that. He's over it." I said.  
  
"No, he's not." Miranda stated, shaking her head.  
  
"He told me so at the beginning of the year, when he started dating that Parker chic." I grunted.  
  
"He only did that so you would think he was over you. He never really liked Parker." Kate said.  
  
"Who would? She's weird!" Miranda said.  
  
"Then, why doesn't he say so?" I asked.  
  
"Probably because he thinks you don't like him." C.J. guessed.  
  
"Right on the button!" Miranda said.  
  
"Well, he's wrong." I said. Then realizing I had said that out loud I covered my mouth.  
  
"This is SO perfect!" Miranda screamed.  
  
"So not! I'm mad at him!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast, which I did not go to, we got ready to go to the beach. I wasn't too happy about it because that would mean I would have to talk to Gordo. Which I did not want to do. Since the beach DID look so welcoming, I agreed. I wasn't going to let Gordo ruin my good time here in Hawaii.  
  
I put on my Hawaiian print bikini & rapped my towel around my waist. I slipped my flip-flops on, grabbed my book, sunglasses, & suntan lotion. As the four of us were walking down to the beach, the boys caught up with us. Kate walked ahead with Ethan, Miranda walked behind with Travis, & C.J. walked with Chaz. So that left me with Creepy Cory & Gordo.  
  
Cory then tried putting his arm around me. Gordo looked like he was trying not to kill Cory right there.  
  
"Cory?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, babe?" He asked back.  
  
"Excuse me!?" I stopped in my tracks. Everyone else stopped to watch me tell him off. "One, don't EVER call me babe if you don't want you ass kicked. Two, don't put your arm around me if you don't want it ripped off!" I smiled at him & walked away.  
  
He ran back up to me. "Come on."  
  
"THREE, don't come within a 5 ft radius of me if you don't want your ass kicked AND both of your arms ripped off! And I SWEAR I will." I yelled at him. He backed away. "I said 5 ft!" He backed away more. "Thank you." I walked away quickly so I wouldn't have to talk to Gordo.  
  
Down at the beach, as I was reading, I saw Gordo, out of the corner of my eye, walking over to me. Just then, a handsome boy about my age, sat down next to me on the sand.  
  
"Can I help you?" I asked him, smiling.  
  
"You can, actually." He smiled back. "I was just wondering what your name might be."  
  
"Well," I started. I looked back out of the corner of my eye to see Gordo just watching us. "I'll tell you if you tell me yours."  
  
"Alright, then." He had an elegant British accent. His bright green eyes bored into mine. "Ryan Tending." He smiled.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire." I smiled back.  
  
"You're here for the Florida High Schools Trip?" He asked.  
  
"How did you know about that?" I asked.  
  
"I have my ways." He said. "Besides, my father is the owner of the hotel you're staying at."  
  
"Well, then, yes. I am here for the Florida trip." I stated.  
  
"Good." He said. "Well, I'd better be going. Hope to see you soon."  
  
"Right back at ya." I smiled at him as he got up & walked away. Then Gordo came over & sat down. I picked my book up & started to read again. "What do you what?"  
  
"So sorry to disturb you." He said, nastily. "Shall I back up 5 feet the talk to you?"  
  
"Perhaps." I said putting my book down.  
  
"Well, you'll have to kick my ass first!" He smiled.  
  
I laughed. "Okay, okay. Sit down."  
  
"Thank you." He sat down. "So, who was THAT?"  
  
"Ryan Tending. His father owns the hotel we are staying at." I stated. "Why do you ask? Are you jealous?"  
  
He smiled. "In your dreams, McGuire!"  
  
"You wish!" I laughed.  
  
"Yep, that's it. I dream about you every night." He laughed.  
  
"Hahaha. VERY funny!" I said.  
  
"Your not mad at me?" He asked, outing on a puppy dog face.  
  
"I guess not." I shrugged. He smiled.  
~*~*Pretty boring huh? Well, the next chapter will be the best! If you want to read it, you'd better review!~*~* LIZard123~ 


	5. Save the Last Dance

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Cornelia Jane Wallas, Cory Jacobs, Travis Grendin, Chaz Anthony, & Ryan Tending. Sorry it's taken so long!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Save The Last Dance  
  
After Gordo & I were done talking, everyone, like Miranda, Travis, C.J., Chaz A., Cory, Kate, Ethan, Gordo, & I, made our way up to your rooms. Cory came up to me again.  
  
"Hey hunny." He put his arms around me.  
  
"You must have taken one to the head because" I took his hands off of me. "I said I want 5 ft between us."  
  
"Well, I know you were just joking." He said, smiling. "You just don't want lover boy over here to be jealous. But, who cares. All that matters is that we're together."  
  
"One, 5 ft. Two," I said getting really angry. "I wouldn't want you if you were the last guy on Earth. Three, back off Gordo's case. Four, back away in 5 seconds or I'll hurt you." I smiled. He didn't move. "One, two, three, four," Still no sign of movement. "Five! Okay, have it your way." My hand made a fist, if flung back, & hit him right in the nose.  
  
"What the heck is your problem?" He yelled me as he held is bleeding nose.  
  
"You." I said. "And if you don't want anymore trouble, keep your distance!"  
  
((A/N: Okay, okay. I know Lizzie would NEVER act like this, but this is MY story! LoL))  
  
After I walked into our room, I walked over to the bed, placed the pillow over my mouth, & scream. Loudly. When I was done, Kate, Miranda, & C.J. walked in.  
  
"Well, that will be instilled in my mind FOREVER!" Miranda said smiling. "Elizabeth Brook McGuire braking Creepy Cory's nose. Or at least making it bleed like crazy!" She laughed.  
  
"I'm glad you found it amusing!" I said.  
  
"Gordo certainly did!" C.J. stated.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"He practically fell over with laughter!" Kate said.  
  
"That's enough!" I yelled. I was surprised at what I did. I'm definitely going to get into some trouble.  
  
At lunch, the guys came to get us. That meant there was a party of 8 for lunch. Of course, Creepy Cory was not apart of our party. The 8 of us decided to go to some place on the boardwalk.  
  
"So, Liz, how did it feel?" Ethan asked me as we walked down the beach. We were only a little while away from the boardwalk.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. Sometimes, Ethan doesn't know what he was talking about. But that wasn't the case.  
  
"Making that Cory kid bleed. AW! It was everywhere!" Ethan laughed. I just shrugged. Gordo laughed.  
  
"That good huh?" Travis asked.  
  
I thought about it for a minute. "It was great!" I laughed.  
  
"He won't come out of the bathroom." Travis laughed. "Besides, the maids are going to be FRORIOUS! He stained the white carpet red. There is ever a blood trail. You can see exactly were he walked."  
  
"Yeah! I got it on tape!" Gordo laughed. "One of my best moments on film."  
  
"Once again," I said. "I'm SO glad everyone enjoyed it." I rolled my eyes.  
  
When we reached the boardwalk, Gordo looked around. "Do you smell that?" He asked. It smelled the air. "I have two words. Curly. Fries."  
  
"Yum!" Ethan yelled. I just laughed.  
  
"Where does everyone want to go?" Miranda asked. That was a BIG mistake.  
  
"Where ever there are curly fries!" Gordo yelled.  
  
"Fish place!" Ethan yelled.  
  
"Where ever Ethan's going!" Kate spoke up.  
  
"I want ice cream!" C.J. yelled.  
  
"I don't care!" Chaz yelled.  
  
"I just want to get away from these scary people!" Travis yelled. Miranda laughed.  
  
So, Kate & Ethan went to some fish place, C.J. & Chaz went to find an ice cream parlor, Miranda & Travis went to look around & Gordo & I are sharing a bucket of curly fries on the beach.  
  
"I LOVE curly fries!" Gordo said. I just laughed. "So, what's the deal with this Ryan guy?" He asked.  
  
"Well, that came out of no where!" I laughed. "Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Just wondering." He said.  
  
"We were just talking." I said, which was the truth.  
  
"Oh." He said. After that, there was kind of an awkward silence. That is, until Parker came up to Gordo.  
  
"Hey Gordo." She smiled.  
  
"Hello." He said dully.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the beach party tonight." She smiled.  
  
"Beach party?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. So do you?"  
  
"Well, um." He stuttered. He looked at me for help.  
  
"Sorry, Parker, but he's going with me." I smiled. Her smile, however, faded.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you two were together." She pouted.  
  
"Oh, yes." I nodded. So did Gordo.  
  
"Well, I'll be going then." She walked away.  
  
Once she was out of earshot, Gordo said, "I owe you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the hotel, it had already got around that Gordo & I were going out, which was NOT true. I wished it was, but it wasn't. I do wish that people would stop talking behind Gordo's & mine backs. Gordo just said to ignore it, which is kind of hard.  
  
When I was in my room getting ready for the beach party, Miranda, Kate, & C.J. ambushed me.  
  
"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN GOING OUT WITH GORDO!"? Miranda yelled at me as I was slipping on my sandals.  
  
"You believe that rumor?" I laughed. "It's not true. I just said that to Parker so she would live Gordo & I alone!"  
  
"Oh." Miranda said, disappointedly.  
  
The beach looked beautiful. Lights where everywhere. Gordo was in his own little world again.  
  
"GORDO!" I yelled in his face. "I'm going to walk around. But promise that I have the last dance."  
  
"Anything." He smiled.  
  
As I was just sitting in the sand, away from everyone else, a song began to play.  
  
You think you're going nowhere  
  
When you're walking down the street  
  
Acting like you just don't care  
  
When life could be so sweet  
  
But why you wanna be like that?  
  
As if there's nothing new  
  
You're not fooling no one  
  
You're not even fooling you  
  
So walk a little slower  
  
And open up your eyes  
  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
  
The good things passing by  
  
There may never be a sign  
  
No flashing neon light  
  
Telling you to make your move  
  
When the time is right  
  
So  
  
Why not (Why not)  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not (Why not)  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not? Why Not?  
  
(Why not take a crazy chance)  
  
(Why not take a crazy chance)  
  
You always dress in yellow  
  
When you wanna dress in gold  
  
Instead of listening to your heart  
  
You do just what your told  
  
You keep waiting where you are  
  
But what you'll never know  
  
Let's just get in your car  
  
And go, baby, go!  
  
So  
  
Why not (Why not)  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not (why not)  
  
DO a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not?  
  
Why not?  
  
Ohhh-  
  
I could be the one for you  
  
Ohhh- Yeah-  
  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
  
Ohhh-  
  
It could be the thing to do  
  
What I'm saying is you gotta let me know  
  
You'll never get to heaven  
  
Or even to L.A.  
  
If you don't believe there's a way-  
  
Why not (Why not)  
  
Take a star from the sky  
  
Why not (Why not)  
  
Spread your wings & fly  
  
It might take lot  
  
But why not?  
  
Why not?  
  
Why not (Take a crazy chance)  
  
Take a crazy chance  
  
Why not (DO a crazy dance)  
  
Do a crazy dance  
  
If you lose the moment  
  
You might lose a lot  
  
So why not?  
  
Why not?  
It occurred to me, after that song was over, that I could REALLY relate. I had to 'take a crazy chance' & Gordo how I really feel, because if I don't soon, it might just be too late.  
  
I got up & began looking for him. By the time I saw him, the D.J. came on & announced that this was the last dance. It just so happened to be a slow on.  
  
"Lizzie!" He came walking up to me.  
  
"You promised." I smiled.  
  
"How could I forget?" He smiled at me as he held out his hand. We slowly began to dance. Not noticing it, all eyes were on us. We so absorbed in each other's eyes that we could not tell.  
  
Gordo slowly leaned in. Our lips were just about to touch, when the song ended. We were brought back to our senses. "Sorry." Gordo whispered. I just smiled.  
~*~*Hope you liked it. Next chappie is the best! You'll love it! I have also made a mistake in the first chappie. They are only there for a week not a month! LoL Well, REVIEW!~*~* 


	6. Take My Hand

Disclaimer: I own none of the Disney characters! I do however own Cornelia Jane Wallas, Cory Jacobs, Travis Grendin, Chaz Anthony, & Ryan Tending.  
  
I also don't own the song "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You". It belongs to Elvis & was re-sung by the A-Teens.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 6: Take My Hand ((Lizzie's POV))  
  
"Why didn't you let Gordo kiss you last night?" Kate asked me as she braided my hair.  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, but I knew EXACTLY what she was talking about.  
  
"After the last dance, that he SAVED for you." Kate stated. "Quite a few girls asked him to dance but he turned them down.for YOU!"  
  
"I don't know. We just.didn't." I replied.  
  
"So.you DID want him to kiss you?!" Kate smiled.  
  
"I guess." I blushed.  
  
"Oh, my God! This is SO perfect!" She said.  
  
"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*Breakfast~*~*  
  
I was already on my 2nd piece of toast by the time Gordo joined us.  
  
"Slept in." He said as he sat down next to me. He smiled. So did I.  
  
"Attention!" Mrs. Jeffers, another chaperone, yelled over our talking. "Attention please! Thank you. Now, tonight is Boardwalk night. If you are planning on NOT going, please contact me. Also, please be walking with someone on the boardwalk. We don't want you walking alone. Thank you." And she sat back down.  
  
"It sounds more like their urging to go out on a date." Chaz said elbowing C.J.  
  
"Back off." She pushed him off his chair. She laughed.  
  
"Ouch." Gordo laughed. "Um.Lizzie?" He turned to me.  
  
"Yeah?" I smiled.  
  
"Well, um, I was wondering." But he never got a chance to finish. This is because Ryan Tending came up behind me.  
  
"Hey Lizzie. Can I talk to you?" He smiled his million-dollar smile at me. I couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay." I hopped out of my chair. "I'll talk to you later, Gordo, okay?"  
  
"Sure." He was looking down at his plate.  
  
Ryan & I walked out of the dinning room & into a hallway. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I smiled.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that you would come to the boardwalk with me?" He smiled that smile at me.  
  
"Well," I thought about Gordo. I thought that maybe he would ask me. But that smile of Ryan's.. "Sure."  
  
"Great. I'll meet you in the lobby at 6." He leaned in & tried to kiss me, but I turned my head, so all he got was my cheek. Little did I know, Gordo was watching us.  
  
When I walked back to the table Gordo looked a little upset. "Gordo? Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's just great." He got up & left.  
  
"Well," Miranda spoke up. "Haven't heard that since.oh, yeah, that's right.when Parker turned him down."  
  
"You messed up, McGuire." Kate said. I banged my head off the table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's 6:45 & Kate's doing my hair.again. Two French braids. I have baby blue Capri's on with a baby blue tank top. I also have white sandals.  
  
"There you go." Kate said looking my hair over.  
  
I smiled at her in the mirror. "Do you think I'm doing the wrong thing?" I asked her.  
  
"I think you made a mistake, but if you think you like this guy, then you owe it to yourself to go out with him. Because if you pass it up, you'll always wonder 'What if.'. And you don't want to wonder that. You want to know that you did the right thing." She smiled.  
  
"That was very profound Kate." I was rather impressed.  
  
"Yeah, well, don't expect me to act like this EVERY time you have a problem. I just know this from experience." Kate stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Thanks, though." I replied. I looked at the clock. 6:00! "I'd better go!" I jumped up, grabbed my purse, & ran out the door. Ryan was waiting in the lobby when I got down there. He smiled at me.  
  
As we arrived at the boardwalk, we just so happened to run into some of his friends. We walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys." Ryan said to them.  
  
"Hey Ry." A guy with glowing blond hair said. He looked at me. "Who's the babe." My mouth dropped open. How RUDE!  
  
"Oh, just some chic that's staying at my father's hotel." He said putting his arm around me.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said to Ryan. I took his arm off of me. "Just some CHIC?" I asked, discussed.  
  
"You know what I mean." He looked a little nervous. He knew he said the wrong thing.  
  
"No, I don't." I replied. I began to walk away.  
  
"Hey! Don't walk away from me!" Ryan yelled after me.  
  
"Watch me!" I yelled over my shoulder. He didn't run after me, not that I care. So, I made my way to an ice cream parlor. I got a chocolate cone & sat down at one of the tables covered by big red & white umbrellas. I watched the tables fill up by couples as I licked my ice cream. Soon, all the tables were filled up & it seemed like I was the only one alone. Just then, someone walked up to me.  
  
"You seem lonely. Where's your date?" A boy asked me. He sat down across from me. It was Gordo.  
  
"Well, he turned out to be a jerk. So, I ditched him." I replied, smiling. "What about you? Where's your date?"  
  
"I was going to ask this beautiful girl to come with me, but some rich, snobby guy beat me to it. So, I'm flying solo." Gordo said. He smiled at me.  
  
"Do I know her?" I asked.  
  
"You do actually." He smiled.  
  
"Will you tell me who?" I asked.  
  
He thought for a moment. "Nah." He laughed.  
  
"Alright, then." I replied as I finished my cone. "I'm going to walk some more. Care to join me?" I smiled.  
  
"Why not." He smiled back. As we walked along the boardwalk, Gordo brushed my hand. I smiled at him. A little while later, it happened again. This time, he took hold of my hand.  
  
**Take my hand**  
  
We then walked off the boardwalk & walked towards the ocean. He smiled at me. That smile of his, it was completely different from Ryan's, made me go weak at the knees.  
  
**Take my whole life too**  
  
We stood there in the white, glowing sand looking at the water. It crashed into the sand, leaving white foam at our feet.  
  
"It's so beautiful." I said out of nowhere.  
  
"Just like you." Gordo said facing me.  
  
**For I can't help.**  
  
I turned to face him. He looked strait in my eyes. His blue eyes shone in the moonlight. Our faces were deadly close.  
  
"Want to know a secret?" He whispered. I nodded. My voice was caught in my throat. "You're the beautiful girl I want to ask." He smiled. Before I could reply, he leaned in & kissed me.  
  
**.falling in love with you!**  
  
Behind us, watching from behind a bench, were Miranda, Travis, C.J., & Chaz. "Mission accomplished!" Miranda whispered to the 3.  
****REVIEW!**** 


	7. Expressing Feelings with a Kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Cornelia Jane Wallas, Cory Jacobs, Travis Grendin, Chaz Anthony, & Ryan Tending.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 7: Expressing Feelings With a Kiss  
  
After last night, I was determined to stay clear of Gordo. It's not that I hate him; it's quite the opposite. It's just, I don't know, I guess I just don't want my heart broken. I guess I'll just have to lie to him. He's my best friend & I really don't want to ruin that.  
  
So, while everyone was getting ready to go down to the beach, I decided to go up to the roof. There was a pool & lounge chairs up there. It wasn't the beach, but no Gordo. I grabbed my book, towel, suntan lotion, & sunglasses.  
  
Luckily, no one was up there. I just wanted to be by myself. I placed my towel on top of the lounge chair, put some suntan lotion on, & began to read my book. Not long after, I was accompanied by an unwanted source. Gordo.  
  
"Hello, Lizzie." He was carrying his camera. He down a chair next to me. "Missed you a breakfast today." He put on a little smile.  
  
"Yeah, um, I wasn't hungry." I said. I was really nervous. Talk about crazy!  
  
"Well, um, I just wanted to see if we were okay." He searched my eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, sure." I lied heavily. He knew it too.  
  
"Don't lie, Lizzie!" He said.  
  
I got up & walked over to the railing looking at the beach. I could say what I wanted. It would ruin EVERYTHING! He came up next to me.  
  
"Please tell me the truth. I don't care what it is." He looked into my eyes. I tried to break the gaze. My eyes cast downward & I turned my head away. That didn't work one bit. Gordo placed his hand on my chin so I would look right into his eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me. I'll go first." He leaned in & kissed me. I won't say I didn't kiss back, because I did. Gordo seemed a little surprised but didn't pull back. When we finally did, Gordo said, "Now it's your turn." He smiled.  
  
"Okay." I said. I raped my arms around his neck & kissed him passionately. He kissed back. I was in bliss. It was only him & me in the whole entire world. Nothing could ruin this. Absolutely nothing!  
  
Finally I pulled away. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I smiled.  
  
"Um.you might have to tell me again." He smiled back. He kissed me again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later, instead of going to the beach, Gordo & I walked the boardwalk. We wanted to be alone. There was no one on the boardwalk at this time of day. Even if it was our last day at Hawaii, I was happy to be on the boardwalk. With Gordo. About anything would have been perfect if it was with Gordo. Anything could happen, but if Gordo wasn't there, I just don't know what I would do.  
~*~*I know it's short, but this is it! It's over. I only have one more chappie to write. The thing is, it's going to have a sequel! My other story, "The One" will be the sequel. I have to redo the first chappie though. That's why I haven't updated that story. Plus, that's why Chaz & C.J. are in there!~*~* 


	8. Together

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Cornelia Jane Wallas, Cory Jacobs, Travis Grendin, Chaz Anthony, & Ryan Tending.  
  
A/N: This is it! The last chapter. But be sure to check out "The One"!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Together ((Lizzie's POV))  
  
It was early in the morning & the sun was just rising. I grabbed on of my lays ((The flower things)) & headed for the lobby. Gordo was already there with his lay, a sharpie, string, & a piece of paper. We didn't talk as we made our way to the beach. Gordo took hold of my hand. I smiled. Still, no one knew, not even Miranda, about our new 'relationship'. To me, it feels like we've been together forever.  
  
We finally reached the crystal blue water. We sat down in the sand & got to work. We both wrote on the piece of paper. Next, we slipped the string through the paper & tied the lays together.  
  
Together, We waded into the warm water.  
  
Together, We placed the tied lays into the water.  
  
Together, We pushed the lays out to sea.  
  
Together, We watched them float away.  
  
Because Forever they will say,  
  
Through The bad times that fall upon us,  
  
Elizabeth McGuire And David Gordon. 


End file.
